Spongy Love
by xXStrawberryBethXx
Summary: When Patrick's sister comes to stay, love sparks in Bikini Bottom. Squidward reveals a hidden passion. Can they both make it work or will it crash and burn? Read to find out...


**_Disclaimer - I do not own spongebob squarepants!  
This is my first story on fan fiction, so don't laugh please!  
Happy reading :P_**

Spongy Love..._**  
**_**  
Good Morning Bikini Bottom, rise and shine!**

"**SpongeBob, SpongeBob-" Why is it that Patrick can't run for longer than 3 seconds without falling flat on his face – 3,2,1  
"Ow, SpongeBob, this sand is really hard".  
"Blahahahahaha, I'm coming Pat!" He grabbed the jellyfish net from the closet and walked out into the warm water.  
"Pat where's your net?"  
Patrick had only just managed to get up and was now digging his hand into his large stomach. With a tug, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that had black writing scrawled onto it from his belly button. He smoothed it out carefully with his hand, smudging a few words, then handed it over to SpongeBob grinning.  
"My sister is coming over from Speedo City!" He smiled again, then looked at his Rock,  
"She's the clean one of the Stars, I better go tidy!" SpongeBob's eyes widened,  
"You have a sister?" He continued  
"You're going to clean something, by choice?" Patrick just leaned on one hip and then said,  
"You're silly SpongeBob; you knew I had a sister and that I love to clean!"  
He laughed to himself, then ran to his house and jumped inside.**

**The next day, a little yellow Boat Mobile pulled up outside The Pineapple, at that exact same moment SpongeBob's alarm clock went off, ringing out its loud foghorn.  
Coral Star stepped out of the Boat and looked up startled at the open porthole where the noise was coming from, then walked gracefully over to the door and knocked.  
Still yawning and in his striped pyjamas, a very tired looking sponge opened the door...  
"Hello, can I help yo-" He looked up at the face that was staring back at him, she smiled shyly and spoke in a silky voice,  
"Do you know where my brother is, I've never seen his house before and in his letters he kinda only describes ice-cream and pizza," she giggled sweetly then batted her thick eyelashes at him, he just stood there for a few seconds, then gulped,  
"Can you just wait 2 minutes, don't um go anywhere!" He smiled weakly then rushed upstairs. The closet door swung open and a number of square pairs of pants flew out, he groaned and turned to the mirror – he had a pair of pants placed precariously on the top of his head. "Aw, I look hideous and I have nothing to wear, when did I buy so many pairs of square pants!" He finally pulled a pair on and then rushed into the bathroom and rinsed his face in the sink. "Let's go Gary!"**

**Coral was still waiting at the door, when SpongeBob appeared at the door, she smiled – when he saw her, he couldn't help but to smile too.  
"Um..." he blushed "This way then!" He took her hand and then led her to the Rock.  
"I didn't catch your name, though I take it you are my Pat's best friend SpongeBob." He went redder and then nodded shyly.  
"Um what's your name?"  
"Coral, Coral Star," She smiled wider and then disappeared under the big brown Rock.**

"**Squidward, Squidy, Squid, buddy?" He rapped on the tiki head house door as he bobbed impatiently up and down. The door swung open and Squidward appeared - looking miserable as always - Clarinet in hand, he didn't like to be disturbed, but this was important.  
"I don't want to go Jelly fishing with you for the last time SpongeBob, I hate-" As he looked down onto the little sponge, noticing no net, he raised one eyebrow.  
"Why are you here?" SpongeBob smiled absent minded. He then began to explain about Patrick's sister.**

"**Okay Squarepants, I haveall the romance novels I could find in the Barg'n'Mart and I am going to teach you how to win that girl's heart – maybe you will stop bothering me if you're preoccupied-" he chortled at his sarcasm, then slipped back into his army voice, "First we need Flowers – I have just finished growing a new type of petunia, I..." He talked as he led SpongeBob out to his garden, droning on about chocolates, concerts, dinner and suits, he picked a few nice plants and then wrapped the stems in a golden paper. Later that day, the two boys went clothes shopping and picked out a nice black suit, a big box of chocolates, got tickets and made reservations at the Krusty Krab (Mr Krabs was happy to make it perfect for his best fry cook). Squidward smiled at his talent and then after giving SpongeBob a set of conversation cards, he went inside to continue his 'masterpiece' (well he's biased, it's actually awful) – thank goodness for those soundproof walls he had installed!**

**SpongeBob picked up his shell-phone and dialled Patrick's number, "Hey Pat is Coral there?"**

**The Date**

"**Chocolates – check, Tickets – check, Underpants – check," He looked in the mirror and then smiled (he was smiling a lot lately) everything looked fine, this would run smoothly... He almost ran to Patrick's house, eager to show Squidward how well he'd listened and just as eager to impress Coral! **

"**Pat, are you in?" The Rock swung open and Patrick looked out, his eyebrows locked firmly down over his eyes, he looked mad. "You'd better take good care of my sister, it's a good job you're my best buddy, oh and as your pal – have fun..." His face loosened and he patted him on the back, "Nice flowers by the way, they're her favourites!" He winked, then stood aside to let his sister out.  
She looked like a princess. She wore a flowing green dress with purple flowers (like Patrick's shorts) and she had her smooth black hair twisted up and pinned with a purple flower. "You look lovely Coral!" SpongeBob blushed as he complimented her, why did she have to be so pretty!**

"**We'd better go, we have reservations at the restaurant for 8pm and it's 7:30 now..." He felt bad about rushing her, but he had to impress her and to do that he had to stick to his schedule!  
"Let's go then, are you going to drive or should I?" He gulped, he didn't have his license yet – not so cool looking... He laughed politely, then said calmly,  
"I called a cab for us," She giggled and then hooked onto his arm. The cab pulled up and they stepped inside – ladies first of course – and Patrick waved violently from the roadside, he lost his balance and fell sideways... Poor Pat!**

**The restaurant was perfect, the flowers Squidward chose were the same purple as her dress and she made them the centrepiece of the table, the Krabby Patties were delicious – not too posh, not too plain – andit turned out that 'The Stingrays' were her favourite band. Everything really was perfect!**

"**Thank you for a great night SpongeBob!" He walked her to the Rock andas he was about to turn to go, she gavehim a small kiss, then went inside giggling. He fainted onto the sand, it was soft and beautiful. She'd kissed him – HIM, this had to be the 2nd best day of his life... He smiled, he was so happy but so tired, with that final thought, he fell asleep...**

**He woke the next morning and ran to his house, after a quick change, he ran back to Patrick's, hoping to say goodbye before she had to go home.  
"Oh, hey SpongeBob, I guess you're here to see my sis – hey Coral, your boyfriend is here!" He laughed and then went back inside.  
"Hi SpongeBob, it's such a shame I have to leave, I'll miss you sooooo much, I'll write to you or something." She grabbed his hand, squeezed it and then hugged him. Patrick reappeared with her bags and she hugged him too.  
"Bye Pat, I'll write to ya soon!" She waved goodbye and then got into her yellow boat and drove away!**

"**I sure will miss that girl!" Patrick nodded in agreement.  
"Wait till you see my cousin, she's coming next week, Jelly fishing later then, go get ready!" He went inside to finish his breakfast.  
"Not again!" SpongeBob sighed and then went back to his house!**

**My Top 5 Best Days EVER :  
****1 - **The day I joined the Krusty Crew  
**2 –** The day Coral kissed me**  
3 –** The day I met Sandy  
**4 –** Squidward's fun day  
**5 -** The day I caught and named old no-name  
**  
**By SpongeBob Squarepants

1


End file.
